Storming Starnge Diary
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: Reposne to: Show off your Spirit! Storm Pegasus has a Diary and his most recent chapter was read by someone to which he knows is reading


Response to Show off your spirit!

Beyblade: Storm pegasus

Storm Pegasus's P.O.V

I could not belive this once again that L-drago had to come back yet again! It's because of the blasted Thuinder Dragon I can hardly remember any of my masters before I met the preivous defeater of L-Drago, I could just see the thunder dragon spirit take it's true forme... A truly scary idea... Before I knew it I was commarned to fight the dreadful beast and heard my master Ryo say that I was to be used by his son Ginga which infact I could hardly wait for I hope what I was told by Mirage Pegasus was true; to expect that Ginga would be my best but final master...

L-Drago then roared which reminded that Ginga had ran out the cave with me and had said "When your master's spirit can truly oppose the darkness of my spirit. Come to me... Fight me and prove your strenth to me once again!" I was feeling strange after this so I shouted back at the top of my lungs.

"Alright I accept but be warrned! I'll truly defeat you! Instead of sending you into a deep slumber like I had before!" "I had worked willingly with L-drago to defeat the Demon Dragon king; Loptsu in the past but this L-drago did not seem to remember that so I gave myself and Ginga an misson:

To defeat L-drago and to stop this chaos from spreading.

The misson may take a while so I simply waited and I was shocked at what I found out three years later, Ryo had survied and had taken the guise of my brother: Phoenix which only I know his true name: Fenikusu...

But that another story for another day, I and Ginga had just about managed to defeat Burn fire-blaze without any external help which would of been appeciated greatly by me but not by Ginga at that point my wings felt as if they were fuzzy as in tingling, I knew what that ment now I'll just have to wait for now...

The first battle of Battle Bladers was to me, a very sand one... My only comment for that battle was that: How in the enternal abyss of Ragnarok can Yuu see in a sandstorm? Knowing me I'll find out sooner than later! Again...

The match aganist Ryuutaro was intresting using air waves to trick Ginga's senses was a strange and doomed to fail move... I could not belive the fact I'll would have to leave Ginga after Battle Bladers that if I could I'll beg L-drago but I can't...

Reiji... Do I even have to say it! That saditi sc, inconsiderable, foolish jerk! And that's not even the half of it! Which I'll not say as Reiji probly found this diary and is reading this right now...

(Reiji: Oh snap! You little...!)

Just as I was told the final battle was truly Ginga VS Ryuuga, I was sad at the fact this was my last ever battle I would ever have but I had made an oath with Rock Leone and Earth Eagle: Even if your fate lies with the battle do the best that you could possibly do, both my fellow Beyblades and their masters where in the Shadow Dimmestion where only the light of the stars can pirce... I and Ginga had done the impossible not only we had defeated L-drago we cracked it into four fragments and both I and Ginga were falling of the tower where the battle had taken place. I could hardly move my wings now...My time was almost up but before it ran out, I caught Ginga mid-fall and he made me rescue the Blader that awoken L-drago, which I did not like a single bit but that's to do with an 8000 year old fight, and so I glided to the falling Ryuuga and Ginga grabbed him and I finshed my gulid and shortly after landing Ginga was annocced the winner of Battle Bladers, and as he walked towards me. I knew he was surrprised that he had won the impossible battle thanked me but in truth... It was I, Ginga and everyone's hope that slayed the Thunder dragon... Ginga next went to pick me up at that very point the fuzziness I had first felt when I fought my former master Ryo and Burn Fire-blaze was now the only thing I could feel along with something pulling and I in front of his eye's I had "disintergrated" but my spirit still remain and watch over Ginga from afar... Ginga was upset but I shouted even though he wouldn't hear me...

"Don't worry even if I can't be near I'll enternal watch you... And someday when my wings have healed mostly I'll shall make my return... I promise..."

Ginga didn't hear this by Ryo had said something very simmler so'll I be happy forever... And through the eye's of another I'll will stay close to Ginga and my apprentice Galaxy Pegasus and yet my only regret while I was his faithful servant was not telling him my name: Blado and my final wish which I'm sure fullfil is:

Never forget me... And you'll shall win many difficult battle which lay ahead in the future and soar to greatest hounner... Thank you Ginga Hagane... For my final years that I could battle to be legendary ones...

Don't ask but I cried when I was writing this... Storm Pegasus I've always thought to be a very hopefull Beyspirit and (Very powerful in rank too) Which was very carefull with who he chose to use him but would always keep an prommish if it even kills him .

And my head hurts from being on Mathaletics to long and doing to much maths! I LOVE MATHS!

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
